Lost In Translation
by LycanBeks
Summary: Agent Callen's life is turned upside down when he meets someone from Hetty's past. She would like nothing more than to escape from who she is while Callen is still searching for answers as to who he is. How will these opposites work together when they are forced into the field together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA

Galena Yashkin- December 29, 1982. The youngest of her father was a former KGB operative that made a deal with the US government to come with his gamily to the US for protection. Mother was Ukraine immigrant in the USSR. Personality: A mix of Callen's and Kensi's. Godparents: Hetty Lange and Owen Granger. Office: L.A. ICE office. Specializes as a translator and in undercover work. Languages: French, Spanish, English, Portuguese, Greek, Italian, Romanian, Russian, Ukraine, Polish, Czech, Bulgarian, Serbian, Armenian, Turkish, Arabic, and Hebrew. (I know this seems like a lot but Hetty is her godmother and her father was KGB who knew a lot of languages and most of these languages are similar in dialect.)

Prologue: A woman in her early late twenties and early thirties got off the plane and looked around. She was back in LA. "Nice to be home, huh, Lena?"

"Yeah. It is. Let's go get debriefed, Tommy. I just want to crawl into bed."

"You want some company?"

"Come on."

After going to the office and being debriefed, Lena went home and stayed the spray of hot water for an hour. She opened the fridge and didn't see anything particularly appetizing so she walked down the street to get her usual order of chinese food, orange chicken and rice.

She took her takeout bag home and started watching a movie when she fell asleep. Around midnight, someone was knocking on her apartment door causing Lena to stir from her slumber. She went to answer the door, her mind was groggy ans she figured that at this time of night, it could only be a couple of people, but as far as she knew, only one of them was in Los Angeles.

Not thinking, she opened the door but when she saw who it was she tried to slam the door shut, but they managed to stop her. She ran back into the living room trying to grab her gun but one of the men grabbed her legs causing her to fall to the floor.

She reached under the coffee table trying to grab the knife she has stashed underneath it. When she got it, she turned around and kicked one of her attackers in the face. Satisfied when she heard a crunching noise, she got up to her feet and got into a fighting stance with her knife at the ready. Lena was trying to inch her way to the window so she could escape. However, she didn't expect one of the men to charge her. They slammed her into the wall and she slumped down the wall, but not before she stabbed the man in the back and then his leg. Three more men came in and grabbed Lena. They started dragging her down the stairs but Lena was putting up one hell of a fight. She kept trying to break their grips on her and slamming them into walls but nothing was working.

By the time the men got outside, they had had enough. "Хващат ме нервите." One of the men said. The second man came out with a syringe and stuck it in her neck. She instantly stopped putting up a fight and went limp. They threw her into the back of a white van and drove off. She tried to stay awake but the drugs had taken full effect and knocked her out.

They stopped at an abandoned warehouse in Van Nuys. The men picked her up and carried her inside, chaining her to a lead pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA

Chapter 1:

Callen walked into the office and saw Hetty arguing on the phone with someone. Callen approached his team and saw Kensi, Deeks, and Sam were working on paperwork but they were talking quietly amongst themselves. What's going on with Hetty?"

"What, no good morning, G?" Sam asked.

"Morning, Sam. What's going on with Hetty?"

"No idea. She was like this when we walked in this morning." Deeks said.

"I've never seen Hetty this steamed.' Kensi said.

"Me neither." Callen said.

"Well thanks for nothing, you blood-sucking parasites!" They heard Hetty yell. She slammed her phone down and the four agents starred at their operations manager. "What are you four starring at? Get your asses up to OPS."

The four agents ran up to OPS with Hetty following them. The four agents and two techs were quiets while they waited for Hetty to speak. When they saw that she wasn't going to say anything right away, Callen spoke up, "Hetty, what's going on?"

"I'll get to that in a moment, Mr. Callen. I'm still trying to process everything that I was told."

They were silent for a moment but then Sam said something that no one expected. "The last and only time I've ever seen you act like this was when Dom was missing; so what's going on Hetty?"

"As I said, Mr. Hanna, we will get to that in a moment after our guests arrive."

"Guests?" Kensi asked.

"Yes. Ah, here they were now." Three men walked into OPS and looked around. "Kyle, late as always I see."

"Sorry, Hetty but a tip had come in that we were looking into."

"It better be relevant to this case."

"It is."

"Well then, let me introduce my agents: Nell Jones and Eric Beale are our tech analysts, Detective Marty Deeks our LAPD liaison, Special Agents Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna, and G Callen. These are Special Agents: Kyle Hill, Tommy Torres, and David Jefferson. They are with the Immigration and Customs Enforcement."

"ICE? Hetty why are ICE agents here? Outsiders are not allowed here." Callen asked in outrage.

"Because we will be assisting them with their next case, Mr. Callen."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, Mr. Callen." All of them looked to the door and saw Assistant Director Owen Granger walking into OPS. "Don't even try to question this Callen. We're helping with this case. Play the feed, Eric."

They saw a dark street with a white van in front of an apartment building. Five men and one woman came out of the building. Three of the men were holding the woman while one of the other men was clutching his nose and the other limped along. The girl was struggling with her captors. She even jumped up and pushed her feet against the van, pushing herself and the men backwards. She managed to get away for a moment but they caught her a moment later. They dragged her back to the van and one of the men stuck a syringe in her neck.

"She was brave, she fought back but was too outnumbered." Sam said.

"Yeah, the drugs they gave her probably helped too." Kensi said.

"Who is she?" Callen asked.

"She is Special Agent Galine Yashkin. She's a member of my team. And she was kidnapped from her apartment building last night at 12:17 am." Hill said.

"Why did it take this long to respond?" Deeks asked.

"At the time, only Tommy and Lena were in LA for a debriefing. David and I were on our way back from Bulgaria and landed this morning. We still have two members of our team in Bulgaria to close out the mission. Just as we landed at seven and went to the office and noticed Lena wasn't there which was unlike her. She is always there at seven to do her reports before we start the day at eight. She's a creature of habit but at the same time she is able to surprise everyone."

"It says here she is a translator on your team." Sam said.

"That's right. As a rule we need someone who can translate any potential language that we may come across. Lena had knack for picking up and understanding languages. She was my probie and I trained her since she graduated from the academy. She's one of the best agents I've worked with."

"So she's a good agent, that's why we're helping out?" Callen asked.

"Well not only that. We have worked overseas for many of our cases so she has knowledge of past and active cases."

"If she's tortured for information then all of the operations that she knows about are at risk. Making this a matter of national security." Torres said.

"There is another reason that NCIS is involved." Jefferson said. "Aside from her connection to your operations manager and deputy director, one of her brothers is a Navy Seal and the other is a US Marine."

"Mr. Beale, this is the contact info for our tech agent, Amelia Lucas." Hill said. "You two along with Amelia will be our eyes and ears. Now, she has a lot of family. So I think the best way to do this is to split the list three ways."

"How much immediate family does she have?" Sam asked.

"Two half siblings: Anna Kibrov and Aleksander Yashkin. Their father, Mikhail, lives with Anna. She also has four biological siblings: Dmitri Yashkin, Eva Aptekar, Alla Barsukov, and Maksim Yashkin."

"Wow. Her father was a busy man." Deeks said.

"Not to mention all of her siblings are married with at least two children each." Nell said.

"Anything we should know about her siblings?" Kensi asked.

"Eva, Maksim, Alla, and Dmitri blamed their sister for their mother's death or at least that's what Lena always told us. She said over the years, Dmitri and Eva tried to reconcile with her but the relationship was always strained." Torres replied.

"I think that is the most she ever opened up about herself." Jefferson said.

"What about her apartment building?" Deeks asked.

"None of us have been able to enter it." Hill said.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Have you ever lost an agent, Agent Callen?"

"Yes."

"Then you know exactly why. She is not just another agent to us. She is a friend, a confidant, a sister, a daughter. She is family to us, Agent Callen. So no, we have not been able to enter the apartment and see where she was abducted." Hill said angrily. "Her apartment is our first stop. So let's go."

The seven agents went to the apartment and looked around. Everything was thrown around and there was two pools of blood on the floor. The first was near the coffee table and the other was near the window. "She put up a hell of a fight." Callen said.

"That's our girl." Torres said. "I'm gonna look around and see if anything is missing.

Kensi took samples from both blood pools and had them sent to the lab. "Alright, Boss, I looked around and found nothing missing which means that she was the target and nothing else."

"Good work, Tommy. David, do you remember four years ago when Lena was kidnapped by the Serbians?"

"Yeah. We found her forty-eight hours later drinking in her favorite bar. Got it boss, I'll check in with her old haunts."

"Alright, Agents Blye and Detective Deeks, you two go and question Dmitri and Aleksander. Agents Callen and Hanna go talk to Anna and Maksim. Agent Torres and I will talk to Eva and Alla."

"What about any close friends?" Sam asked.

"Her closest friend from childhood is Jackie Markson. She runs a boutique in Venice Beach." Torres said.

"Kensi, Deeks, check her out after you question the family." Callen said.

"Alright, let's go then." Hill said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Callen and Sam drove over to Maksim Yashkin's garage and got out of the car. "Wait I know this garage." Sam said.

"How do you know this place?"

"I used to bring my wife's car here. This guy does amazing work."

When they walked into the garage, they saw a pair of legs sticking out from underneath a blue sedan. Sam kicked the guys foot lightly causing the man to roll out from under the car.

"Can I help you?" Maksim asked while cleaning his hands of oil. He got up and looked at them. "Hey, I remember you. I did the work on the black mercedes. Brake problems, right?"

"That's right." Sam said with a smile.

"Don't tell me that they're acting up again."

"No. My friend and I are actually here for another reason."

"Oh yeah. What is it?"

"Do you know this girl?" Callen said showing the picture of Galena on his phone.

"Why do you have a picture of Galena?" He said angrily.

Both of them took out their badges and showed them to the mechanic. "NCIS. I thought that had to do with the Navy. What does Galena have to do with the Navy? I'll tell you what nothing. Besides she does not belong to your organization. So why are you asking about her?"

"Technically your sister's case does fall into NCIS jurisdication because one of your brother's is a SEAL and the other is a marine. We were asked to help with this investigation due to some really extenuating circumstances." Sam said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Your sister was kidnapped from her apartment late last night."

"What? Why aren't you out there looking for her?"

"We are but first we need to ask you some questions. Did your sister contact you after she came back into the country from her business trip?"

"You can say assignment. I know that my sister works for ICE. And I haven't talked to her since before she went to Romania."

"Romania? That was over six months ago. You're telling me you haven't talked to your sister in over six months?" Callen asked.

"Look my sister and I are not close. That is no secret but considering what she does, it was only a matter of time that something like this happened."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she knew what she was getting herself into when she joined ICE. She put herself in that position."

"You don't seem all that concerned that your sister has gone missing." It wasn't a question on Callen's part, but a statement.

"Look. It's not secret that my sister and I have a difficult relationship but I would never want anything to happen to her. And with all due respect, but you don't know my sister. Trust me when I say that she can handle herself. Are we done?"

"Almost. Has your sister talked to you about her work?" Sam inquired.

"Like I said, we're not that close. If she were to tell anyone it would be Anna."

"And one final thing. Has your sister talked to your wife or kids?" Callen asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Well we would like to question them."

"Absolutely not. My wife is pregnant and doesn't need the stress. Now get out of my shop."

Callen and Sam walked out of the garage and Callen said, "I don't care how he feels, we are questioning his wife. What kind of brother is that anyways? How can he not care what happens to his sister?"

"Maybe this is just his way of dealing with the grief, G. We don't it now their situation and we don't know how they were raised so just let it go."

"Let it go? How can you say that, Sam. If you found out that your sister was missing what would you do?"

"I'd pound pavement and knock down doors until I found her."

"Exactly. So what can cause so much hatred between tow siblings?"

"A parent."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well parents can pick favorites, pit their kids against each other, causing unnecassary tension between the kids. It's not uncommon, G. Just consider yourself lucky that you were never in that situation."

"That just sucks though."

"Yeah. But what I want to know is her connection to Hetty. Are you sure that you have absolutely no idea, G?"

"I'm telling you, Sam, I don't know how Hetty knows her."

"Well don't get so defensive, G. Now what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Nell to get Maksim Yashkin's address. We're talking to his wife next."

They drove over to Marina del Rey and saw two kids and a woman playing together in the front lawn. "Lucy Yashkin?" Callen asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Agent Callen. This is Agent 're NCIS and we're investigating the disappearance of your sister-in-law, Galena."

"Lena? Is she alright?"

"She was abducted from her apartment early this morning." Sam said.

"Are you going to find her?"

"We will do everything in our power to find her." Sam said.

"O.k. Thank you."

"You seem more concerned about her than your husband does." Callen said.

"Well Maksim and Lena have a complicated relationship. I've tried to mend the damage between them but it didn't end well and it almost ended my marriage. Now I just try to stay out of it. I hope they can mend they're relationship."

"Agent Torres told us that her siblings blamed her for their mother's death. What happened?"

"After Maksim was born, they're mother became very sick. The doctors told her that if Lena, they told her to get rid of the baby but she refused. About a week after, Lena's birth, their mother died so her siblings blamed her. But she never gave up on her siblings. She would still do anything for them. She's a good person and an even better agent. Please find her."

"We will, ma'am. Thank you for time." Sam said.

They got into the car and drove to Anna's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sam and Callen drove over to Anna Kibrov's house and saw toys spread out all over the lawn. "It's like an explosion took place here." Sam said looking around on the lawn.

"We can't all be Navy SEALs , big guy."

"Still how do people live like this?" Sam said as they approached the door.

Just then they heard gunshots and screaming coming from inside the house. Both drew their weapons and Sam kicked down the door. "Federal Agents!" Callen yelled into the house.

They walked further into the house and saw two kids sitting in the living playing Call of Duty. Callen and Sam were confused and they looked at each other before they looked towards the children again. "Ummm, Federal Agents." Callen said.

The young boy and girl looked up at them and then started screaming at the top of their lungs. From above there were two sets of feet running down the stairs to see what was happening. An older woman and a teenage girl came downstairs to see the two federal agents in their family room. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"NCIS, ma'am." Sam said showing his badge.

"NCIS? Has something happened to my husband?"

"No one notified you, ma'am?"

"Notified me of what?" Anna asked, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Your sister, Galena was kidnapped from her home last night."

"Lena? What? What happened?"

"Ma'am, can we please talk in private?" Callen asked.

Just then they heard a baby crying from upstairs. "Umm, follow me. Lexi, stay with your brother and sister."

"But, ma, I want to know what's going on with Aunt Lena."

"Lexi, please. Do as I say."

"Fine!"

The three of them walked upstairs and found a five year old boy. "Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" She said picking up the young boy.

"Who's this little guy?" Sam asked.

"This is Joey. Joey, say hi."

The young boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and shyly waved to the two men. "So please tell me what is happening with my sister? Is she hurt?"

"At this time we are not able to discuss anything about an ongoing investigation. Can you tell us when was the last time that you spoke with your sister?"

"Yesterday after she received her debriefing. She was supposed to come over today for dinner."

"What time was that?"

"Around eight thirty, I think."

"Has your sister talked to you about her work?" Callen asked.

"Umm, she called me while in Romania, she didn't really tell me much only that it was dangerous but they were close to solving it."

"What about her previous cases?"

"I know when she was in Bulgaria she said had a bit of a tough time with that assignment but she wouldn't tell me why. I'm sorry that I couldn't really help you."

"It's alright, ma'am. You have been very helpful." Sam said.

"You're a SEAL aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Your stance and the way you carry yourself. My husband and brother are the same way."

"Is there anyone else that you can think of that is close to your sister?"

"Try her best friend, Jackie."

"We already have agents questionning her. Anyone else?"

"My daughter, Lexi. She and Lena talk once a week."

"We need to speak with her." Callen said.

"Of course."

They walked downstairs to find Lexi on the laptop. "Lex, this is Agents Callen and Hanna, they want to talk to you about Aunt Lena."

"Hi, Lexi, can we go someplace to talk?" Sam said.

"Sure." They walked down the hall to the dining room and they saw some of the pictures on display in the hall.

"You and your aunt must be pretty close." Sam said.

"Aunt Lena was sixteen when I was born. She just got her license that day and was the first one at the hospital and the first one to hold me. That's why my mom made her my godmother."

"Every Thursday we meet up after school and go out just to talk or hang out. I can't talk to anyone else the way I talk to her."

"Now I have a question for you. Why are Navy cops investigating this when my sister works for ICE?"

"Because our boss asked us to help. Now, did your aunt ever tell you anything about her work?"

"Only that it was a lot of work but she always got to travel to all of these beautiful places and she always brought me back gifts. But when it came to telling us what she actally did, no. Now answer me this, your boss never told you the connection between him and my aunt did he?"

"He? Our boss is a female." Sam said.

"I meant Assistant Director Granger."

"How do you know Granger?" Callen asked.

"He's my grandfather's best friend and Aunt Lena's godfather."

"What?"

"So I guess they didn't tell you?"

"No they didn't. Sam let's go."

Callen stormed out of the house with Sam following close behind him. "Agent Hanna, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, ma'am. We just received some information that we weren't aware of. Thank you for all your help."

"Agent Hanna, I know you don't know my sister but please find her."

"I will do everything I can to help your sister."

"Thank you."

Sam got into the passenger side and didn't even argue with Callen when he took of like a rocket in the challenger. "Where are we going?"

"Back to OPS. We need to talk to Granger." Callen said looking straight ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-

AN: This chapter follows Kensi and Deeks and they are questioning Anna's family as well. Takes place at the same time as the last two chapters.

Kensi and Deeks stopped in front of Aleksander Yashkin's house and saw a couple of cars out front. They knocked on the door and a girl of about five answered the door. "Hullo." She said sweetly.

"Hi, sweetie, is your mommy and daddy home?" Kensi said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby. Daddy!" The young girl yelled running down the hall to get her father.

The two agents followed her inside and watched a man pick up the young girl and throw her in the air. "What's happening, monkey?" He looked up and saw Kensi and Deeks standing there. "Gracie, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door without me or mommy?"

"Sorry, daddy."

"It's o.k. baby. Go play with your cousins and sisters." The young girl ran off in the direction of the back door. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Blye, NCIS. This is my partner Dt. Deeks."

"NCIS? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, sir. We just need to talk to you and your family about your sister, Galena." Deeks said.

"Galena? What happened is she alright?"

"She's been kidnapped. We need to talk to you and your wife about anything she may have told you about any of her cases."

"Of course. Follow me. My brother, Dmitri and his family is here too."

They followed Aleksander to the backyard and introduced themselves to everyone. "What happened to her? Why haven't we been notified until now?" Dmitri asked angrily.

"It was late last night and we wanted to get all of the facts straight. Did your sister ever talk to any of you about her work?" Kensi asked.

"No. She didn't like to talk about it much. The only thing was when she went abroad for a case, she would always bring gifts back for her nieces and nephews." Dmitri's wife, Camilla said.

"I would try Anna. She is the closest to Lena." Dmitri said.

"From what her coworkers say, you and your other siblings don't really get along with Agent Yashkin." Kensi said.

"Look, we were young and angry about our mom dying. It was just easier to blame someone and the easiest target was Lena. But as I grew I up I regretted it. I tried to make up for it but the damage had been done. If I could go back and fix it believe when I say that I would. I would never hurt my sister and I would kill anyone that tries to hurt her." Dmitri replied angrily.

"Thank you for time." Kensi said noticing the hostility the marine was giving her and her partner.

"Well that was intense." Deeks said.

"Yeah. But at least we got two birds with one stone. We should go and question Jackie Markson." Kensi said.

When they got to the boardwalk, they instantly saw Jackie's store. It was filled with knick knacks, t-shirts, and everything else that would attract tourists. "Can I help you?" A blonde woman asked.

"Jackie Markson?"

"Yes."

"NCIS. We need to question you about your friend, Galena Yashkin."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did Galena ever talk to you about any of her cases?"

"No, she was always very secretive about it but I understood. But Lena was like that about a lot of things. Not just her job but even about her personal life. It's like pulling teeth to get her to open up to you. But she is the sweetest person in the world. She would never hurt anyone."

"Are you sure she never talked to you about her job?" Kensi asked applying a bit of pressure and she saw the woman started to feel uncomfortable.

"Jackie, if you know something than you need to tell us."

"Like I said, she was tight-lipped about her job. I have to get back to work. Excuse me."

Kensi and Deeks walked out of the shop and to the car. "What are you thinking, Kens?"

"That she's hiding something."

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea. But maybe Agent Yashkin wasn't so secretive about her job as everyone says."

"Let's get back to OPS and see what's going on there. Maybe Callen and Sam and our friends at ICE found something useful for us."

Back at OPS

Eric and Nell received an update from Agent Lucas. "Alright, Agent Lucas sent us all of the assignments that Agent Yashkin was involved with. Holy crap that is a lot of cases."

"Well she has been working there for ten years." Nell said.

"Oh look, Agent Lucas is trying to contact us. Going live in a one minute." Eric said.

"Agent Lucas, I'm Nell and this Eric."

"Nice to meet you and please call me Amelia. Do your agents have anything?"

"Not yet. Yours?"

"Still looking for answers."

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt, Galena?" Nell asked.

"Over the last ten years, Lena has accumulated a lot of enemies. It would actually be a shorter list to name the people she hasn't pissed off."

"Are you two close?" Eric asked.

"Not as close she is to the other agents. I've been here for five years and I'm still considered the newbie. They've been through a lot together though."

"Has her partner been notified?"

"Yes. Unfortunately he has to stay undercover for a while longer so he and Agent Glass are stuck in Bulgaria until further notice."

"You said she has enemies. Who would be the worst of the bunch?"

"Well I'm never one to underestimate anyone but in my opinion the worst would be the Serbians, the Bulgarians, the Russians, and the Austrians." Amelia said.

"Isn't she Russian though?" Eric asked.

"Yes, she is but her father fled from Russia to come to the United States during the reign of the Soviet Union." Hetty said coming into the room.

"Mrs. Lucas, you along with Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale will be working together to solve this case. Look into everything and leave no stone unturned. Ah, Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks, please let our techs know what you discovered." Hetty said standing to the side to listen.

"Well, the family wasn't much help but the best friend, Jackie Markson was."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No but she was very uncomfortable when Kensi started questioning her about Agent Yashkin's job."

"I'm going to pull up all correspondence between Lena and Jackie." Amelia said. "If she made contact with her, she would either need a burner or to go through the normal channels while undercover. Well just as I thought, there were no calls connected to Jackie Markson."

"Eric, see if you can find Ms. Markson's call log and tell us if any numbers stand out." Hetty said.

"On it. And Voila."

"This number appears multiple times." Nell said pointing it out.

"Can you trace it, Eric?" Kensi asked.

"No. It's a burner. And it's shut off and I can't turn it back on."

"Probably because she took the battery out." Granger said walking into the room.

"Can you trace where the last call was made from." Deeks asked.

"The nearest cell tower was at Galena Yashkin's apartment." Eric said.

"That was at nine o'clock last night and the call lasted for over forty minutes." Nell added.

"So, Galena contacted Jackie last night after her debriefing. Why wouldn't she mention it?"

"Maybe because of something that was said in that conversation." Granger said. "Go pick her up and bring her to the boat shed."

Before Kensi and Deeks could go, Callen stormed in with Sam following quickly behind him. He grabbed Granger by the collar and said, "You're going to tell us everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Tell you what, Agent Callen?"

"That you are Agent Yashkin's godfather. That's why you assigned us this case, because you are trying to get in touch with her again. She stopped talking to you a few years ago and if you save her then maybe she'll be inclined to talk to you out of gratitude. Am I hot or cold?"

"Get your hands off me, Agent Callen, and I would watch your tone if I were you."

"It's true isn't it? You're putting my team at risk so that you could get your estranged goddaughter to talk to you again. Why'd she stop talking to you, huh?"

"That is none of your business, Agent Callen."

"Oh I think it is since it concerns my team."

"Stand down, Mr. Callen." Hetty said coming up behind them.

"Hetty-"

"I said stand down." Callen reluctantly let go of Granger and then said, "All of you follow me to OPS." Once there, Hetty turned to Eric and said, "Mr. Beale, please open up case 'Red Baron'."

"O.k. 'Red Baron' is a CIA case in Russia in the 1970s."

"Yes. It was a case were american operatives infiltrated the KGB to find out what their next plan of attack was. Now in certain cases, the KGB was like the mafia, like a family. A former member of this family was Mikhail Yashkin. He realized to keep his family safe was to retire from the life. On his last day with the KGB was arrested by one of our operatives."

"His last day. Damn that sucks."

"Yes it does. We all know how the CIA deals with people who we think are threats to our national security. The entire time he kept repeating the names of his family. A few days later, I approached him and offered him a deal. If he would work with us then we would make sure that he and his family were safe and they could go to America."

"He worked on the same team that Henrietta and I worked. He is a good friend to us. When they came to America, his wife Katrina was pregnant with a little girl. After she gave birth, Henrietta and I were asked to be Galena's godparents. After her mother's death we tried to be there for her but it became increasingly difficult over the years with the constant traveling back and forth and working."

"As she grew older, Galena, became more of a troublemaker but eventually she cleaned up her act and went on to become a very successful ICE agent. It has been five years since she has spoken to either of us aside from holidays where she is forced to interact with us. A lot has changed in our relationships with her but this will be a way to make up for it."

"Hetty, she won't forgive you for doing this for her." Sam said.

"I realize, Mr. Hanna, but it's a start."

"A start for what?"

"To make up for not being there for her."

"Hetty-"

"Find her, Mr. Callen."

Callen and Sam were driving around when Sam turned to Callen and said, "So, G, what do you think?"

"Of?"

"Of Hetty and Granger and Agent Yashkin?"

"I don't know."

"Really, it doesn't remind you of anything?"

"Like?"

"Like a certain young man who was left on his own after his family-"

"Stop it, Sam. I told you a million times, you are not my mother or therapist but my partner and friend."

"Look, all I can say is that there are similarities between you two."

"How so?"

"You grew up alone and she grew up in a large family that wanted nothing to do with her. Then both of you acted out in your teenage years and now both of you are federal agents that tend to go all lone wolf and are the best at what you do."

"Sam, stop."

They were on the boardwalk again and looked over at Jackie's shop and saw her hugging a young woman. The brunette walked away and took off her glasses for a moment to assess her surroundings and then quickly started to walk away. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah. That looked a hell of a lot like Agent Yashkin or she has a twin out there somewhere."

"What the Bulgarians just let her go?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Come on."

They got out of the car and started following her and saw her go down up to a hat stand and Callen approached her slowly. "That looks good on you."

"Yeah. Not really my style though." She said without looking at him.

"Well it looked good."

"Thanks."

"I'm Callen."

"Lena."

"I know."

"Excuse me."

"You are Galena Yashkin." Once she heard that, Lena punched him in the nose and then started running. "Ahh. Sam, we got a runner."

She ran and they continued to chase her until she reached a dead end in an alleyway. "It's over, Yashkin. Let's go."

Sam cuffed and took her back to the boat house.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Agent Callen, this is Agent Hanna, we're NCIS."

"NCIS? Hetty and Owen sent you didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did and they want to talk to you."

"Great. Just what I need today."


End file.
